Kurama's First Concert
by Shuinoshina
Summary: Kurama is drug to a britney spears concert and things turn for the worse...
1. Kurama's Agony and Hiei's short

Kurama's Time at a Britney Spears concert... PART I: BEFORE THE CONCERT...

Kurama: This is gay.

Hiei: No, Pegasus is gay. Britney Spears is...

Kurama: Gay.

Hiei: All right. Gay. 

Kurama: I can't see the stage. This fat guy won't move.

Hiei: And you're complaining? I'm shorter than you, so shush up.

Kurama: Don't mess with me today. I can't believe I let Kuwabara drag me here. And where's Yusuke? Why is it HE gets to stay home when I have to be tortured by Britney Spears?

Kuwabara: Does the concert start yet?

Kurama: NO KUWABARA! 60 MORE MINUTES!

Hiei: Why did you say 60 minutes? Why not an hour?

Kurama: Because 60 minutes sound longer. 

Kuwabara: O MY GOD! SHE'S ON THE STAGE!

Kurama: OH MY GOD SHE JUST A PERSON WHO THINKS SHE"S BETTER THAN EVERYBODY ELES BECAUSE SHE GETS IN FRONT OF PEOPLE AND SHAKES HER...

Hiei: KURAMA STOP COMPLAINING! I had to come too you know. I wish I was home too. So...SHUT UP!

Kurama: All Right! I was just trying to start a conversation.

Hiei: Conversation? You call complaining conversation?

Kuwabara: Shut up guys! Britney is on stage!

Kurama: Who gives a rats...

Hiei: Kurama! Shut it! 

Kuwabara: Hey! The concert's starting!


	2. OO On Stage! Poor Baby

Kurama's time at a Britney Spears concert...PART II: KURAMA'S ON STAGE!

Kurama: I can't here a thing over this yelling! And this fat guy is really asking for it! If he steps on my foot one more time, I swear he's gonna break it! If that happens...I'll sue him! He-a, I need a lawyer.

Hiei: What? I can't hear a word you're saying!

Kuwabara: Look! She wants someone to go up on stage with her! OOOOHHHH! PICK ME! PICK ME!(Kuwabara jumps up and down his hand rasied. Britney points to Kurama)

Kurama: You're kidding right? I'm supposed to go on stage with that...

Hiei: JUST GO AND GET IT OVER WITH!

Kurama: ALL RIGHT! God, I don't get any respect anymore. I save their butts and what do they do? Make me go no stage with the world's most biggest slut.

Britney: I'm going to teach you the dance moves to my song! Then I'll have you dance with me on stage! Sound Fun? 

Kurama: No.

Britney: Ok! Come with me!

Kurama: She's too PERKY! AAAHHHHH! (Thinks to himself) I'm never going to survive this. He-a will laugh at me for months.

BACKSTAGE...

Britney: Ok. Do you understand what you are to do? 

Kurama: I understand but I'm not...

Britney: Good let's see you give it a try!

Kurama: I'm not dancing.

Britney: Of course you are! Why else would you come here?

Kurama: Cause my idiot friend drug me here! I want to be home. Playing video games or something.

Britney: Now you don't mean that!

Kurama: How do you know what I mean?

Britney: You were waving your hand!

Kurama: Yeah because the fat guy in front of me stepped on my foot for the fifteenth millionth time!

Britney: Let's just go on stage and Dance!

Kurama: I'm not dance...(Britney pulled him on stage)

Britney: This is Kurama! We taught him the moves! Now let's see if he can groove!

Kurama: I'm not dancing! (I'm a slave 4 u music starts)

Britney: Come on! don't be shy!

Kurama: I'm not dancing.

Britney: Cousre you are!

Kurama: I'm not dancing.

Britney: Come on! It's not THAT hard!

Kurama: That's it. You're gone. (Pulls out his rose. Changes his rose to a whip)

Britney: I thought you weren't allowed to bring weapons to concerts. 

Kurama: Why don't you invite my friend Kuwabara on stage to dance with you. He'd actually enjoy it. 

Britney: I knew I should have gone over seas to Canada.

Kurama: (chokes) You think Canada is over seas?

Britney: Yeah didn't you pay attention in Geography class?

Kurama: (Chokes) HHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Canada is right above the US! NOT over seas! HHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAA! 

Britney: No one makes fun of me on stage! HHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWW! (Kurama uses his whip on Britney. The next thing you know, Britney is on the floor, as a pile of dust.)

Kurama: That should teach ya! 

Britney: Now I really wish that I would've went over seas to Canada.

Kurama: CANADA IS NOT OVER SEAS! 

Britney: YEAH IT IS!

Kurama: THEN PROVE IT!

Britney: I...I...I would But I can't possibly show you in this condition! 

Kurama: LET KUWABARA ON STAGE! LET ME GO BACK TO MY SEAT!

Britney: ALL RIGHT! Just turn me back to noraml form!

Kurama: Deal. (Kuama turns Britney back into her usual form. Kurama goes back to his seat and Kuwabara takes his place.)

BACK AT KURAMA'S SEAT...

Kurama: God I hate her.

Hiei: Hate?

Kurama: Despise. 

Hiei: Kuwabara looks happy. 

Kurama: At least HE is up there and not me. Just now I have to deal with this fat man stepping on my foot. Which is better than being on stage with...

Hiei: KURAMA SHUT UP!

Kurama: ALL RIGHT! (at that moment, he sounded like Adam Sandler)

Hiei: The conert is almost over.

Kurama: ALMOST?! THERE IS STILL TWO WHOLE HOURS LEFT! (Kuwabara returns to his seat looking very pleased.)

Kuwabara: Thanks for talking her into letting me on stage with her. That was the most fun I have ever had in my life. I'll never forget this. Kurama? Did you get a picture of me on stage?

Kurama: Picture? I brought a camera?

Kuwabara: No, I handed you my camera when we first arrived.

Kurama: You had a camera?

Kuwabara: Yes. What happened to it?

Hiei: I have it. Kurama "Accidently" dropped it on our way in. 

Kuwabara: KURAMA!

Kurama: I couldn't help it. It was pay back since you drug me here. (Kuwabara leaps at Kurama. Kurama jumps to the side. Kuwabara hits into the fat guy in front of Kurama.)

Kurama: At least you hit your head on something soft this time! At least it wasn't a building! {Like it usually is.}

Kuwabara:What was that?

Kurama: Nothing, nothing.

Hiei: Guys stop. It's already loud enough in here. We don't need more sound!

TWO HOURS LATER...

Kurama: I can't help it! It was the perfect chance to get you back. I would tell you that I took a picture of you on stage with the slut, and then say that I "accidently" dropped it!

Kuwabara: I hate you.

Hiei: Kurama, for the last time, shut-up. Kuwabara, I got your picture so you in return, shut-up.

Kuwabara: deal.

Kurama: What do I get to stay quiet?

Hiei: Another day to live.

Kurama: that's not fa...(Hihi turned around and gave him a look that said..."try me")

Kurama: I meant, that's perfectly fair. Thank you very much.

Hiei: You're very welcome.

Kurama: I can't wait to get home!

Britney: YOU!

Kurama: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! (She came out of nowhere)

Kurama: Don't you EVER sneak up on me again. 

Britney: Sorry. 

Kurama: You don't sound all that sorry to me!

Hiei: Why don't you just use your rose whip on her now? She can't take you on stage and she didn't say that you HAD to keep her in her origional form.

Kurama: (Smiles) You found a loop-hole!

Hiei: Whip away. I'll even help if you want.

Kurama: HEY BRITNEY!

MEANWHILE... KUWABARA AND BRITNEY"S CONVERSATION... 

Kuwabara: DUH...

Britney: Um, Hello?

Kuwabara: DUH...

Britney: Okay...

Kuwabara: DUH...

Britney: Can you talk?

Kuwabara: DUH...

Britney: Nod your head if you understand me.

Kuwabara: DUH...

Kurama: HEY BRITNEY!

Britney: Yes? :) (Gets a little too close to Kurama.)

Kurama: One, Get away from me. Two, Kuwabara CAN talk, he just likes you a little too much. Three, I have a gift for you! :)

Britney: Really? You do? (Kurama brings out his rose whip)

Britney: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

Kurama: HA HA! (Ties her up in his whip. Hiei brings out his sword)

Hiei: Kurama gave me the honor of ending your life. Anyone have anything to say before I swing my sword?

Kurama: Yes, when you die, can I have all your money? And your house? Animals? Cars?

Hiei: you don't know how to drive.

Kurama: I can learn.

Hiei: I wouldn't let you behind the wheel even if my life counted on it.

Kurama: ...uh... ... ... ... ... 

Hiei: If anyone gets the cars it's me.

Kurama: and you think you'd be a better driver?

Hiei: Yes.

Kurama: Your feet wouldn't even reach the pedals.

Hiei: Oh you want to go there do ya?!

Kurama: Yeah. Why don't we?

Hiei: I have a better idea, let's kill Britney, then fight about this. 

Kurama: (Considers offer)... Sure. Ready?

Hihi: Yes. I'm ready. 

Kurama: On the count of three. One...

Hiei: Two...

Kurama: THREE! ( Hiei ran towards Britney with his sword pointed straight at her.)

Britney: NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!

To Be continued...


End file.
